Pain, Misery, Love
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Harry died at the ministry? Read and Find out. Very dreppressing! Going to be a Sequel.


_He ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish - He was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at_

_Last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais. The whole room was ringing with the Death Eaters' laughter: he looked up and saw the five who had been in the Brain Room descending towards him, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards him. Harry got to his feet though his legs were_

_trembling so badly they barely supported him: the prophecy was still miraculously unbroken in his left hand, his wand clutched tightly in his right. He backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of his legs hit something solid: he had reached the dais where the archway stood. He climbed backwards onto it._ _The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at him._

"Give us the prophecy, Potter!" Snarled Lucius Malfoy.

"Why should I?" Harry snapped.

"Because Potter, then I won't make your death painful." Came a new voice. Harry looked over. And gasped, standing by the stairs he had recently fallen down, was Voldemort. He red eyes were filled with hatred as they looked apoun Harry. Harry just gasped at Voldemort, he couldn't believe his eyes. Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the Ministry for Magic!

"Give me the Prophecy, Potter." Harry shook his head. Voldemorts mouth turned into a frown.

"Very well…" He pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry's eyes opened in fear as the jet of green light flew towards him. He gave one last scream as the ball hit him. He fell off the dais and fell to the ground. His eyes were blank, and his face wore a mask of surprise and fear. Voldemort walked over to him, and pried the Prophecy from Harry's cold hand. A door above them opened, and five more people appeared, Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. All the Death Eaters disappeared with a_ pop_. Sirius spotted Harry's body lying on the floor, not moving.

"_Harry?_" His eyes widened with fear.

"HARRY!" He screamed. He pushed past Lupin, ran down some stairs, and ran to Harry's body.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" He kneeled beside Harry's limp body. Sirius grabbed Harry's body, and hugged it close.

"Harry… No! You can't leave me!" Sirius cried. Tears fell from Sirius's eyes, and hit Harry. He looked over at the other four.

"He… He must just be-be sick! Or he fainted! We should get his to St. Mugos!" Suggested Sirius.

"Sirius… He's gone…" Said Remus, tears were leaking down his face.

"No! He can't be!" Sirius turned his back on Remus.

"Harry?" He whispered. He looked into Harry's blank eyes. He then knew it for shure… Harry was gone.

Remus kneeled beside him.

"He's so cold…" Whispered Sirius. Remus got him to let go of Harry. Moody summoned a stretcher. He was the only who wanted to. Tonks was sitting on the ground, her back against the wall, tears gazing her cheeks. Kinsley didn't even want to look at Harry.

Moody covered Harry with plastic.

"Sirius… We're taking Harry to Hogwarts… Come on." Said Remus. Sirius stood up, and grabbed Harry's hand, it fell from the stretcher.

"Oh, one of you has to get the other teenagers… They're in that hallway." Sirius pointed towards the stairs Harry had fell down. Tonks and Kinsley both nodded, and walked that way.

Moody made a portkey. Sirius felt the portkey take them to Hogwarts. They appeared in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was there, sitting in his chair. He looked up when they appeared.

"Alastor? Sirius? Remus?" Dumbledore looked confused when he spotted the floating stretcher.

"Harry… Harry- is – Dead…." Sirius managed to choke out. The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone in a flash. Dumbledore didn't say anything; he just sat there in dismay. After Minutes of Silence, Dumbledore spoke;

"How?" It was barely above a whisper. Sirius looked up in disgust.

"_Does it matter_?" Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"What are we to do with him?" Remus asked. Without warning, Sirius burst into tears. He fell to his knees, his hands over his face. Remus bent beside him.

"Sirius-"Remus began, but stopped when Sirius pulled him into a brotherly embrace, and began crying into his shoulder.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were released from the hospital wing. No one knew what happened to Harry. He hasn't been seen for days.

They went into the Great Hall and began, but were soon interrupted by a tap on there backs. Ron turned and looked into the teary face of Remus Lupin.

"Lupin?" Said Ginny.

"Follow me you four." Said Remus. They got up and followed Remus. He took them outside, and walked them out of Hogwarts. He picked up a tree branch, and pointed his wand at it.

"_Portus_." It glowed blue, then became still.

"Grab hold." Remus told the four teenagers. When the four teenagers opened there eyes, they were in a morgue.

"What are we –" Began Ron, but stopped when he saw a mob of messy black Harry. Ron stared at it for a moment, and then rushed forwards. He looked into Harry's lifeless eyes.

"Harry!" He screamed. Ginny came up behind him, and saw Harry's body. Tears escaped her eyes. Hermione and Luna were hugging.

Remus had drugged there drinks, and the four teenagers were soon all fast asleep.

The next days went past slowly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were standing by each other, staring at Harry's cauldron. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were going to say a speech. Sirius stepped down, and Ron went over. He cleared his throat.

"Harry was the best person I ever met. He was like my brother… He wasn't just my friend… He was everything to me! If I could do everything over again I would be better to him! I would… I would…" Then Ron burst out crying and ran over to Hermione. Ginny stood up.

"Harry was a sweet talented and handsome boy. I love him… I always did, but I never did. If I had another chance with him, I would tell him I love him. I love him. Harry… If you can hear me, I hope you know I love you!" Now it was Hermione's turn.

"Harry… He was always there for me. He would comfort me at times. I loved him! I hope wherever he is now, he's happy."

Now it was Remus, he was the speaker.

"May Harry find wings and fly home. May Harry find peace now pain. May he stay in our hearts. I hope you finds what he wants, and know we love him… Forever Harry."

The sun set, and Funeral was done. Ginny stood by his grave.

"I Love you Harry."

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this. There's going to be a sequel. Please Read and Review.


End file.
